Episode 7836 (2nd April 2012)
Plot Eileen goes in search of Paul leaving Beth to look after Lesley. Steve's furious with Karl but covers for him in front of Stella and pretends they're arranging a lads' night out. Karl's grateful. Dev cooks a meal for Sunita but when she discovers that he's booked a family holiday at a golf resort in Majorca without consultation, she tells him to cancel and storms out. Eileen finds Paul in the café in an emotional state. Karl's embarrassed when the cash machine in the Corner Shop swallows two of his bank cards. He tells Sunita that he's got a cash flow problem. Paul breaks down and admits to Eileen how close he came to hitting Lesley. Eileen assures him that he's been a wonderful husband to Lesley. Sally arrives home from hospital. Kevin fusses round her, delighted to have her back. At Dr Carter's suggestion, Paul, Lesley and Eileen go to look at a nursing home. Fiz calls to see Sally and sympathises with her saying how they've both suffered at the hands of some terrible men. Dev lies to Sunita by telling her that he tried but failed to cancel the holiday. Sunita catches him out by checking his mobile. Sean asks Marcus if he's still disappointed they didn't adopt. Marcus assures him that he's happy looking after other people's kids part-time. As Eileen tidies up the ripped wedding photos, she secretly pockets one of Paul. Paul finally admits it's time to put Lesley in a nursing home. Eileen hugs him with relief. Karl furtively steals the week's takings and tells Stella that he's off to meet Steve for their lads' night out. Stella heads to bed, oblivious. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall (Uncredited) *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Pat Casby - Chrissie Cotterill Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Care home Notes *The music therapist at the care home named Tony is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul faces the truth of Lesley's decline; temptation proves too much for Karl when he gets his hands on the night's takings; and Dev and Sunita fall out when he books a surprise holiday for them. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,790,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes